1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus which is suitable for applicable to, for example, a digital VTR and a disk recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a VTR integrated type camera apparatus, an image signal picked up by an imaging unit is processed to be recorded in an arbitrary format in a VTR unit. Such an apparatus, for example, the digital VTR is able not only to record the picked-up image signal in an animated picture, but also to take out any one scene of the picked-up image signal and to record the scene in a still picture by repeating the same for a predetermined period of time.
Accordingly, in the VTR integrated type camera apparatus capable of recording both of the animated picture and the still picture, for the purpose of making these both recordings to be well performed, it has been practiced in the past to provide respective operation means for controlling the respective recordings separately, for example, in order to make good operations to be performed in accordance with the respective purposes. However, if downsizing the apparatus and reducing production costs or the like are advanced, it is going to be difficult to provide such operation means independently.
In view of such aspects, it is an object of the present invention to provide a satisfactory camera apparatus in which the recording operation means for the animated picture and the recording operation means for the still picture are replaced by a single operation means, thereby enabling the downsizing of the apparatus and the like, and which makes it possible to provide a satisfactory camera apparatus.
The present invention is arranged so that a single operation means can serve as both an operation means for recording an animated picture and an operation means for recording a still picture in the VTR integrated type camera apparatus in which an image signal picked up by an imaging unit is converted into an image signal for the animated picture or the still picture to be recorded in a VTR unit.